The Game of the Past
by Camui Gackt
Summary: When the past collides with present, deadly confrontations arise. With the help of new found allies, can one girl fix the past that never was?


****

Title:: The Game of the Past

****

Author:: Camui Gackt

****

Rating:: PG (for violence, will change in later chapters)

****

Warnings:: beatings, possible yaoi later in the story, murder, assassination(duh..), and some other stuff that hasn't even happened yet....

****

Description:: When the past collides with present, deadly confrontations arise. With the help of new found allies, can one girl fix the past that never was?

****

DISCLAIMER::: I do not own any of the Weiss boys... (except Schu Schu! he's mine for the night ::cough cough:: just kidding) They all belong to their respective creators.... the only part I lay claim to is Saya and anyone who is involved in her past. 

****

AN:: Just a random story I came up with... has Weiss overtones! hence the location.... . heh heh... enjoy!

Also this is my first Weiss fic in a while... no killing the poor author..... but

please do read and review!!!

blah = telepathy

italics = flashback

::blah:: = ????

****

The Game of the Past

Ichimonji Saya sighed as she walked the crowded streets of Tokyo. She forced her way against the steady stream of businessmen and teenagers without seeing where she was headed. Her mind was in turmoil, a raging torrent of emotions that she couldn't control. She steadily moved towards the one center of peace in the city, the park. There, climbing into the embracing limbs of a sakura tree, she began to relax. As she did, the emotions raged even more out of control, her grief and anger a boiling cesspool in her mind. She relived the moment she dreaded silently.

_The hand came screaming down, the slap resounding through the empty room. He stood above her, as aloof and uncaring as usual but something was different. A fire burned in his eyes, fueled somehow by hate. "Doshite, Jun.... why do you look at me like that?" His glare got even worse, she marveled at the change in the kind man she had given her heart to. His voice came as a low hiss, "You never told me you were Hoshino, Saya-chan....." the endearment was turned into a despised label by the hate in his voice. Tears pricked at the corners of eyes,_ _"That was my mothers family name. I left that behind when she died....." she falteringly explained. His next slap bought her to the floor. Jun crouched down, malice dripping from his lips, "My family has always despised the Hoshino clan. Your grandfather was responsible for my parent's death." his voice was raised, despite how close he was. Saya flinched and looked away._

His hand curled in her jet black hair and forced her emerald eyes to look into his dark ones, "You are all that is left of that clan!" a feverish glee was on his face, "I swore I would avenge them on my father's grave. You will pay for family's crimes. I'm ashamed of what I have done with you. I betrayed my own blood, and now I will redeem myself and their honor!" Saya tried to run as he raised the broken chair leg in his hand and brought it down across her back. She cried out in pain as blow after blow rained down on her from above. Futilely, she curled into a ball to protect herself but the blows never stopped. Soon her bruised and broken body fell limp. 

Jun checked for a pulse and felt nothing, not bothering to linger. With a grin, he tossed away the broken piece of wood and went to shower. After cleaning himself up, he spoke the limp body on the floor, "Poor Saya-chan.... you truly picked the wrong person. And you told me so much, so easily. You trusted others like a dog. And you were no better than one. A pity.." he said, his hand tracing her jaw, "You certainly inherited the beauty of your family. But no matter... I hope you enjoy your trip to hell, my dear. May you forever burn for the sins of your family." He then walked out of the room. In the silence, a breath was taken. After a few moments a choking sob could have been heard had anyone been nearby. Alone, in the dark, Saya cried and bandaged her wounds.

A tear fell down her cheek. She still hurt from those words. She no longer bore the bruises of his attack, but she still carried a few slowly healing cuts and quite a few scars. Deep inside her, hidden by the grief and betrayal she felt, an ember of hate was stirring within her. She curled up in the branch, letting herself cry for the first time since she left that house in Sapporo. 

Slowly she began to notice the chill that had set in. The sun had set at least an hour ago. She quickly dried her face and climbed out the tree. Looking around, the city of Tokyo burned with its nightlife. Smiling, she set off to find a warm place to stay. She had used what was left of her money for food that morning. Climbing over a fence into an alley, she curled up in a doorway and drifted off to sleep. Her dreams were filled with thoughts of revenge and murder. 

Morning came, warming her quickly. She sat up and dusted herself as well as she could. Her clothes were beginning to look a little worse for the ware. As she looked around, a warm breeze brought the smell of flowers to her nose. She stood for a moment, trying to identify the source, and was soon heading off to the nearby street. There was a flower shop, just opening for the day. Saya smiled at the sight of all the flowers. She felt better now, much better than ever. Though she would bare the scars of Jun for all eternity, she left him behind in that house and his memory in that tree. Without a thought, she took of her jacket, too warm in the growing heat, and went into the shop.

"Welcome to the Koneko no Sume Ie." chirped a young voice, "How can I help you?" Saya blinked, "I was just coming to look around. It's been so long since I have smelled flowers like these. I unfortunately do not have any money." The boy smiled, "Not a problem. My name's Omi if you need any help." Saya nodded and wandered towards the flowers. Roses, orchids, carnations, chrysanthemums, tulips and any flower you could think of filled the shop. She stopped to finger a rose, as white as Jun's hair had been. She smiled as she saw the thorns, "Even the most beautiful of flowers has it dangers...." she murmured to herself. 

She glanced up as another man walked in, grumbling, "Why did Aya have to give me the morning shift?" he complained, stifling a yawn. "Maybe if you didn't go out so often, Aya-kun would be nicer Youji-kun!" Omi said brightly. Youji glared at his young friend, "You're way to happy for this time of morning." he muttered as he grabbed a hose and watered some of the plants. Saya smiled, and walked towards the orchids. There she smiled as she saw her mothers favorite flower, the cattleya. She had always loved the scent of that orchid, but loved the elegance of the rose more, and the wildness of the forests more than that. She enjoyed a tree more than a flower for the trees lasted for an eternity compared to the short-lived flowers.

After wandering around the shop for some hours, she suddenly noticed her head was hurting. Turning towards one of the men in the shop, her vision swam and she reached out to steady herself. ::A bloodied hand fell where her hand should have been, someone staggered and gripped the wall, and heavy breathing fogged the surface:: She blinked pulling her hand away sharply. Tentatively she reached out and placed her fingers on the wall, nothing happened. She frowned, as the headache got worse, "Ano... do you happen to have any aspirin.... I seem to have a headache....." she asked the slightly blurred figures in front of. 

Omi frowned, "Youji-kun, help her sit down. She doesn't look so good.... I'll go and get some aspirin, since business is so slow...." he ran off as Youji nodded. Saya blinked as Youji seemed to appear right next to her. "Here, come sit down. Omi is right, you're pretty pale...." Saya nodded slightly in response, the movement making her clench her teeth against the pain. This was the worst of them yet. She had been having headaches off and on since after the incident with Jun. Usually they were nothing. Then they started to get more frequent, weekly almost. Then they started getting worse. The headaches had seemed to go away once she got to Tokyo, but now they were back, and worse than ever. 

The door opened with a bang as another young man ran in, "Sorry I'm late, practice ran over-" he stopped suddenly as Youji motioned for him to shut up. Saya winced as the loud noise ripped through her skull. Omi came down with a glass of water and some aspirin, "You're late Ken-kun." he said with a slightly fierce voice. "Sorry Omi! Practice..." "Ran late, I heard. Keep it down. She has a headache." Ken blinked, suddenly noticing Saya, "Sorry..." he said quietly. Saya smiled slightly as she swallowed the aspirin and gulped down the water. Omi took the glass, "Would you like some help back to your place....." he paused, not knowing her name. "Saya.." she told him. "Ah, would you Saya-san?" Saya blinked, "At the moment..... I'm not staying anywhere.... I just got into Tokyo and I have no money....." she trailed off, her headache starting to get better. 

Omi frowned, "Well, we can't have you staying out on the streets.... Winter is coming and it gets really cold at night. Hold on for just a sec!" he said as he ran upstairs again. Ken blinked, "Oh boy.... here we go....." Saya looked at him, "What do you mean?" "He's going to ask Aya if you can stay in the spare room and work in the shop until you get enough money to get your own place. I'm sure he'll end up winning.... it's just gonna be hard. But he is right! It gets really cold this time of year. Yesterday was warm, but the temperature'll drop soon." There was the sound of muffled yelling from upstairs as Omi argued with Aya. After a while there was the sound of skipping as Omi came back down the stairs. 

"Aya-kun agreed to let you stay in the spare room we have! There's an entrance to it outside, which he'd prefer if you used... but it really doesn't matter. And you get to work in the shop to help pay his 'rent' but you'll get plenty! I promise!" Saya smiled, "Thank you very much. I hope I won't be too much trouble...." Youji smiled, "Alright! With a cute girl like you, at least we'll sell more to the guys." Ken rolled his eyes, "Youji!!" Saya smiled, "If I can help, then it will be worth all your kindness." Saya trailed off as another shadow joined the group. "Saya, this is Aya-kun. He pretty much runs the place for Momoe-san." Omi introduced. Aya nodded slightly, "Show her to her room and give her the key. She can start tomorrow." he turned towards her, "Get some rest." Saya blinked and nodded, standing up as he walked towards the register. Youji took her arm and guided her up the stairs, "Here you are. One room all to yourself. A small kitchens over there, bathroom and bedroom in that direction. You've also got this tiny place as a living room.... it fits a couch and a TV so it's okay. The back entrance is in the kitchen, the stairs are pretty hard not to miss and the keys on the kitchen table...... I believe Aya did a little work before coming down, as you can see by the sheets on the bed.... I suggest you get some rest like he said... you're still pretty pale. I'll see ya in the morning... evening... whatever...." he left with a smile. Saya smiled slightly and gladly sank to the soft bed and drifted off to sleep.

A/N(again)::

okies... end of chapter one. The main char besides the well known Weiss boys is Ichimonji Saya. Her original name was Hoshino Saya, which she changed to Ichimonji when she left her hometown of Fukuoka (which is in Kyushu) after the death of her mother. Her father died in a fire with her grandparents when she was 5. Her mother died when she was 15. She left Kyushu for Hokkaido, hoping to leave her family history behind. 

The Ichimonji clan was infamous for it's ability to control others. Their greatest rival was the Akimoto clan. They were ancient enemies vying for control of a region that no longer exists. But the old hatred did. Both families had a bad habit of killing each other off. 

Akimoto Jun, the old lover of Saya, is all that remains of the Akimoto clan, just as Saya is all that is left of the Hoshino clan. Unfortunately, this just serves to enrage Jun when he learns her true name. He believes he killed her in Sapporo.

Saya is average height with jet black hair that falls to mid-back. She has emerald eyes and a slightly pale skin tone. She typically wears black jeans with a black hoodie and a blue or white shirt underneath, and tennis shoes. Though that may change when she goes out.... She has a slight build and wiry muscles that aren't evident. She bears a few scars across her back and side and one on her arm from the beating. 

Jun has white hair, not silver but white. His eyes are a dark brown, almost black color. He is rather tall and muscular. He typically wears nice clothing, khakis or slacks are casual for him. Also a button down or polo shirt. He may or may not appear more in the story... not sure yet. 

Stay tuned for more character descriptions! ^_^ If I don't introduce a new character, you'll get a nice bio and my opinion of one of the Weiss and Schwartz boys each time! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter.... It's not the best but it's fun to do! Oh, and the title refers to a couple things... the only one evident so far is how the two families are caught up in past events.... read more to find out others!! 

A/N (again 2)- not every chappie ends in sleep!!! I swear!!! it was just better than leaving off at her 'thank you'!!!! so no thinking I'm trying for closed off endings! got it! ::glares:: ^_^ kidding, kidding, but seriously... I'll end it better next time! ::sweatdrop::

please do push the button and leave a comment!! The more reviews the quicker the next chapter comes out!!!! (which will hopefully be soon!) ^_^

|

|

|

\/


End file.
